Miss Independent
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: They call her Miss Independent. She's the hardest working student at Shiz University. For Elphaba, it's all work/no play. That changes when she meets Fiyero; her world is turned upside down. And to everyone's surprise, little Miss Independent fell in love
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Independent**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: They call her Miss Independent. She's the brightest, hardest working student at Shiz University. For Elphaba, it's_ all_ work and _no_ play. But that all changes when she meets Fiyero. She's never been in love before. And suddenly, her whole world is turned upside down. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, little Miss Independent fell in love. **

**A/N: Based on Kelly Clarkson's song of the same name.**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little Miss Independent!"

"Hey, Miss Self-Sufficient, how about we go partying tonight?" She looked back at him.

"Not tonight Avaric, or any other night!"

The others burst into laughter as she passed. Finally, she slipped into the History classroom, and slid into her seat next to her roommate.

"Hey Glinda."

"Hey Elphie. So, you going to the Wilted Rose tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't. I have to study."

"W--"

"All right class, let's get started."

Glinda held her tongue as class began, and once it was over, she raced after Elphaba, who was headed to the cafeteria.

"But...Elphie! Would it really kill you to go out on _one date_? _One_ night of fun? You know it wouldn't! You might actually enjoy yourself! So come on! Go out with me tonight! You'll have fun!"

Elphaba didn't look back.

"Nope."

The blonde stopped in the middle of the green, watching her friend disappear into the cafeteria. Letting out a sigh, she turned and headed to her Ozian Literature class.

They called her Miss Independent.

Boy, were they right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Thanks to totally-blonde and lizziemagic for reviewing 1.**

Having bought lunch, she took a seat in the cafeteria in the back corner, her usual spot, pulled out her day planner, and quickly ran through it.

_Ozian Literature 9:30 - 10:45_

_History 10:50 - 11:45_

_Lunch 11:50 - 1:20_

_Jazz 1:30 - 3:30_

_Advanced Pointe 3:40 - 5:30_

_Tap 5:50 - 7:45 _

So all she had left, were her dance classes, and those went into the evening. This being her last year at Shiz- she was transfering to Emerald University next spring on a dance scholarship- she was taking easy courses; although _no _dancer would say that dance was_ easy_. Closing her planner, she slipped it back in to her bag, and started on her lunch, when Glinda arrived.

Glinda Upland was a fashion major, a third year at Shiz, a year below Elphaba. She was also Elphaba's roommate and best friend. Slamming her tray on the table, she glared at her best friend and sat down across from her.

"All right, spill." Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Spill what?" She asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"You know what!" Elphaba shook her head. "Emerald U! You didn't tell me you were transferring!"

"Oh that?" Elphaba asked, covering her mouth with her napkin and rolling her eyes. "Sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ Sorry does not make up for my best friend transfering to Emerald University!"

"Glinda, it's no big deal. It's not like I'm dropping out of school, I'm going to one of the most prestigous schools in the country. I'll be in the City. You can come visit."

The blonde pouted.

"Oh get over it. I'll only be-"

"Four hours away!"

"I'll come visit. I promise."

"But-"

"Glinda, relax, it's no big deal! I'll only be eighteen hours away! You can come visit me over summer break! It'll be like old times."

"No it won't, Elphie. You'll be far away, and I'll be here. I'll have to get another roommate and you'll probably get a new roommate. You'll have this amazing life and forget all about me-"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Glinda, will you stop obsessing over this? We'll still be friends, I _promise_." Once she finished lunch, she got up, tossing the scraps away before coming back and grabbing her dance bag. "I'll see you later, Glinda."

"Wait, where are you going?" She turned back halfway through the cafeteria.

"I have dance. Can't be late. See ya."

When she reached the dance studio, she slipped inside, and joined the other girls on the floor. After pulling out her shoes and slipping them on, she began warming up, listening to the conversation Milla was having with Phannee.

"I want to move to the City and get into a dance troupe. But I don't think it'll ever happen."

"It might, you never know." Milla shook her head.

"You could go to Emerald U. They've got a really good dance program." She said, cutting in. Both girls turned to look at her.

"Didn't you get into that?" Phannee asked. Elphaba nodded.

"I'm finishing up this semester and transferring next spring."

"Lucky."

"On just a dance scholarship or-"

"Yeah, just dance." Elphaba replied, pressing the bottoms of her feet against Milla's and taking her hands before gently tugging on Milla's arms. Then, Milla did the same to Elphaba. The exercise helped stretch out the hamstrings in a dancer's calves. When the dance instructor entered, the girls finished stretching and got to work.

When all classes ended, Elphaba returned to the dorm, finding Glinda sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Glin."

The blonde ignored her. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Be that way."

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: How did they get from four to eighteen hours away? Did I miss something?**

**Answer: you'll find out**

**Thanks to LittleGreenGirlxx and lizziemagic for reviewing 2.**

"Elphaba Thropp?"

She looked up, to see a woman standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

Slowly, the woman knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with the green girl.

"I'm Maura Fenvu. I'm an academic advisor at Emerald University."

"It's nice to meet you." Elphaba said, shaking her hand before going back to tying the ribbon of her pointe shoe.

"You too." She stood as Elphaba climbed to her feet, and began pulling her hair back in a ponytail. "Elphaba-" She followed the green girl as she went to the barre and began warming up. "Elphaba, I'm here to talk to you about your transferring to Emerald U." The green girl stopped and turned to her.

"Is something wrong? Have they rejected my-"

"No, no, nothing like that." The woman said, stopping her from jumping to conclusions. "I'm here because we want you to transfer this semester instead of next semester."

"Tra- transfer... now?" The woman nodded, as the other girls began whispering. She bit her lip, before asking, "Why now?"

"The dean came to your last recital here, and saw how talented you are. She wants you to transfer now, because you could get the most out of your training now, rather than next spring."

"But in the middle of the semester?" The woman sighed.

"You would be able to transfer what credits you've earned over, and would have to take the classes your taking now, without having to redo the last two years." Elphaba thought a moment, before nodding.

"All right. When can I-"

"A week give you enough time? You're dorm is already furnished, so you'll just have to bring your clothing and whatever else you have. No need to worry about beds or desks or anything like that." Elphaba nodded, before the woman took a seat in one of the chairs to watch rehearsal. When class ended, the two walked back to Crage.

"Um, Ms Fenvu-"

"Maura, please."

"All right, Maura," She bit her lip. "Will I have a roommate?" Maura turned to her.

"All students have roommates at Emerald U."

"Will it be-"

"Elphaba, we don't room girls with girls. We're more modern than that. We trust our students and allow them to room co-ed." The girl relaxed. Then, she moved to the gate.

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"I know this sounds silly, but... how many hours is EU from Shiz?" The woman started for a moment.

"Why, eighteen."

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you." Once she was gone, the green girl hurried to her dorm. She entered to find Glinda on her bed waiting for her. A week had past, and the two hadn't spoken. Now, Elphaba went to her closet, and pulled out her suitcases.

"What are you doing?" She turned to see Glinda watching her.

"I'm going to be moving to Emerald U next week instead of next spring. The dean requested it."

"What? You can't!" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yes I can, and I will."

"But- but... you won't get a new roommate will you?" Elphaba looked at her.

"Of course I will. And the dorms at EU are co-ed, so I'll most likely be rooming with a guy." She stopped to think a moment. "Oh, and Glinda?"

"Yeah, Elphie?"

"Emerald University is eighteen hours away from Shiz. Not four. I checked."

Then, she returned to packing. Glinda, not getting another word from her friend, sighed and got up, going to the door and slipping out into the hall. Elphaba heard the door close but didn't stop packing. Once she had everything but a few basic essentials packed, she left the dorm and hurried down to the cafeteria.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Independent! Whoa, hold up, honey, where are you going in such a rush?" Avaric asked, stopping her from going to the pay phone on campus. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Out of my way, Avaric. I have a call to make."

"Not until you agree to go out with me." She snorted.

"I already told you, Avaric, I won't go out with you- in this lifetime or any other lifetime. Now move." And she stamped hard on his foot, before pushing past him and going to the phone. Dropping a quarter in, she dialed the number and waited. The person picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Maura?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Elphaba."

"Oh, hi, Elphaba, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could move to EU this weekend instead of next week? I already packed."

"If you want."

Elphaba nodded, even though the woman couldn't see her.

"I want. Very much."

"All right. Have everything ready to go by Friday. You'll take the six-fifteen train to Emerald Station. I'll meet you there and take you to your dorm."

"Great. Can't wait. Thanks."

"Welcome. Oh and Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Emerald University." The girl couldn't hide her smile.

"Thanks." Then, she hung up, and turned, only to bump into Glinda. "Oz, Glinda, don't do that!"

"You're leaving?" Elphaba nodded.

"On Friday, at six-fifteen."

"But- but you can't go!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and pushed past her friend. _"Elphie!"_

Elphaba ignored her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This chapter starts on Friday.**

**A/N: The keys used are like the ones used at hotels.**

Friday morning, Elphaba awoke early and grabbed her things, arriving at the train station by six. She'd sent in her transcripts Wednesday, told Morrible she was transferring, and gotten everything in order by Thursday. Now, she waited for the six-fifteen train to arrive. She didn't have to wait long.

After getting settled, she enjoyed the ride into the City, thinking back on the last couple days at Shiz. Glinda had tried everything in her power to stop her from going, but in the end, the departure time won out. Elphaba had slipped out of the dorm, bags in hand, by five-twenty, and left the Shiz grounds by five-forty. She'd left a short little note for Glinda, explaining that she was leaving because she had a better oppertunity waiting for her in the City.

When she finally arrived at the Emerald City Station, she left the train, meeting Maura on the platform.

"Hey! Ready?" Elphaba nodded, and followed Maura to a town car that was waiting for the two. The ride to Emerald University was long due to the traffic, but eventually, they made it, pulling up in front of the school, on a day that was quiet and calm, despite the city setting. "Come on." Maura took a couple of Elphaba's bags and led her to the main office, where she recieved everything to help her get settled. Once she'd gotten her classes straightened out, Maura took her through campus to the dorms. "You'll be rooming in Ebudae Hall." She nodded towards a huge brick building several feet ahead. "Over there is Graceland Hall." She pointed to another brick building further on the left. "And then over there, are Jackson Hall, Paramore Hall and Cohn Hall." Elphaba looked around, seeing three other dorms.

When they finally made it to Ebudae Hall, Maura led her up three flights of stairs, and down a hallway with doors on both sides. She stopped at Dorm 352, and unlocked it, holding the door open and allowing Elphaba to enter.

It was a good sized dorm, with a living room, a small kitchenette, a good sized bathroom, a small breakfast nook, and two bedrooms, both complete with dresser, desk, and walk in closet.

"The first bedroom is taken by your roommate, but you can have the second one. It's got a view of the-"

"Oh my Oz." Elphaba had set her bags down and gone to the window in her room- the sight looked out at the green, where a huge lake sat off to the west, a small park sat to the east, and a small outdoor stage sat to the north. To the south, was a nice grassy area, where several students sat together talking.

"Do you like it?" Elphaba turned to look at Maura, and nodded.

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She watched Elphaba turn back to the window, and then pulled out a folder and set it on the desk. "Now, this-" The girl turned back to her. "- is a folder containing your schedule, a map of campus, and directions to all your classes. Inside this little pouch is a the key to your dorm- it also unlocks all the doors in the buildings on campus. Since you transferred, there's no orientation for you to attend, but I do suggest exploring so you get used to campus."

"Is my roommate-"

"He's here. He's just not here at the moment."

"So I am rooming with a guy."

Maura chuckled softly.

"I told you Elphaba, EU doesn't room women with women and men with men. It rooms co-eds. We're a lot more modern than Shiz."

"Good. I like modern." Once Maura finished explaining everything, she went to the door.

"I'll let you get settled. If you need anything, you have my cell. My office is also in the Rockwell Building. Room 213. Good luck."

"Thanks." Once the door closed behind her, Elphaba returned to her room, and began unpacking.

Her clothes barely filled a third of the walk-in closet, and she immediately decided to get some new clothes next time she was out. Nothing like some new clothes to start a new chapter in her life. Once her clothes were unpacked, she started on her desk, and then tackled the bathroom. She had a whole three shelves in the back of the bathroom- six shelves total, but three were already being used. The left side of the counter was clear for her use, as were the drawers on the left. There was one shower that she'd have to share, but that was nothing new.

Once she was done in the bathroom, she returned to her room, removed the jean jacket she wore and tossed it over the desk chair before sitting on the foot of her bed. The brown, grey, and light blue and pillows contrasted nicely with the black furniture and contemporary decorations. After a while, she lay back on the spread, sinking into the soft material, and considered taking a nap before deciding against it and got up to finish unpacking. She hung a couple photographs on the walls, and then wandered into her roommate's room, noticing the black, white, and grey bedspread and matching pillows. It seemed like each bed had a different bedspread, making for individuality, unlike Shiz, who tried to be as same as it could. After examining the room for several minutes, she returned to her room and grabbed the folder, looking through it.

She grabbed her jacket and left, leaving the dorm and wandering into the sunshine. She glanced around quickly, before taking one of the paths and going further behind Ebudae Hall. Once there, she found the Menzel Student Union, which held a little coffee shop, a bookstore, and a lecture hall. Silent, she slipped inside, and looked around before leaving and continuing on. She wandered around for a good three hours, before deciding to return to her dorm.

Hurrying up the stairs, she decided that she'd better call Glinda to see how she was doing, and let her know that she was all right. Pulling out her key, she slid it in before pulling it out and grabbing the handle, only to have it lock on her.

"Oh, come on!"

After trying several more times, she finally gave up and knocked, unsure of whether her roommate would be there or not. If not, she'd have to find someone to help her. After knocking a third time, she sighed and turned to go get someone when the door opened.

"Yes?" She turned, locking eyes with the gorgeous guy in the doorway.

"Um... hi."

He looked her up and down quickly. "Hi... can I help you? Are you lost? Do you need to find your dorm?" She bit her lip before saying,

"Actually, this is my dorm." He raised his eyebrows.

"You're my new roommate?" She nodded.

"And you must be mine." After a moment, she held out her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elphaba."

He took her hand, shaking firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Elphaba. I'm Fiyero."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?**

**Question: how are they even friends? Elphie kind of being a **.. is she always like that?**

**Answer: No, she's not always like that, she's just focused on the next semester.**

**Question: Can I take a bet that Elphie rooms with Fiyero?**

**Answer: yes, you can, and you would be right**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 for reviewing 1, 2, 3 and 4 and to Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 3 and 4.**

He moved aside and let her enter, before closing the door softly behind her.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"No problem." She glanced around quickly, really seeing the living room for the first time since she arrived. Then, she took a seat on the sofa across from the armchair Fiyero was sitting in. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Fiyero spoke up. "When did you get here?" She bit her lip and tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"Well, I left Shiz about... five-fifty, and left the station at six-fifteen. So I guess I got here about... two... maybe... I'm not really sure. My times are screwed up." He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the time change. It just takes a while." She nodded and got up, wandering around the room.

"So... how long have you been here, Fiyero?"

He shrugged. "Two years. Haven't had a roommate in the last two years."

"You happy about that?"

"I would have liked a roommate. It's nice to have one." She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"You like having a roommate, yet you've only met me after twenty minutes?" He shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Well, how do you know you'll like me?" He met her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I will." She smiled at him, before biting her lip. Silence reigned between them, before Fiyero said, "Have you eaten yet?" She shook her head.

"I had breakfast this morning on the train, but other than that, no." He got up, grabbing his jacket and key.

"Come on." She followed, slipping out the door before he followed.

"Where are we going?"

Once the door was closed behind them, he led her down the hall.

"Emerald U has several different little diners and restaurants and cafes and a cafeteria that might as well be a buffet in a hotel. Emerald U is like it's own little city." She nodded, as they left the dorm and he led her through campus. Finally, they made it to a little diner just north of the Student Union. After taking a seat at one of the booths and ordering, Fiyeor asked, "So what brings you to EU?"

She took a sip of her coffee before answering. "I transferred from Shiz on a dance scholarship." He nodded.

"You're a dancer?" She nodded.

"Yeah. And you? What are you majoring in?"

"Musical Theater. Acting, singing, dancing."

"So a true triple threat." She replied, as their order came. He nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

"A younger sister. You?" She nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"A younger sister. She's... seventeen. How old is your sister?" He finished his bite and said,

"She's ten. My parents were not planning on having another child. Let's just say Nor was a major surprise." Elphaba couldn't hide the giggle that escaped her throat. Once they finished and paid, Fiyero led her through campus, pointing out the various statues and walkways, telling her a bit of the history of the memorial walkway and the rose garden.

"I can see the lake from my room." He nodded, as they continued on.

"Wanderlust Lake." She turned to him.

"What?"

"Wanderlust Lake. It was built in 1920 by Manek Wanderlust. He was one of the greatest architects of the century. He designed most of the university." She nodded, before shivering in the cool night air. "Come on, let's get back." They hurried back to the dorm, and Elphaba pulled her key out, sliding it in and failing to open the door. After several attempts, Fiyero took her hand and showed her. "Like this. Slide it in, and quickly pull it out. See, the light will flash green." He turned the knob and pushed the door open, holding it for her. "I think you're doing it too slowly." They entered, and Elphaba removed her jacket, revealing the light tank top she wore.

She sighed.

"I guess I'd better call Glinda and let her know I got in all right."

"Your sister?" She shook her head.

"My old roommate at Shiz." He nodded, understanding. She went to the phone in the living room, picked up the ear piece, and thought a moment, before setting it back down. "On second thoguht, I won't. She's a part of my old life. Not my new one." Then, she collapsed on the sofa, rolling her eyes.

"Couldn't stand her?" He asked, taking a seat in the armchair across from her.

"I have never seen so much pink in_ my life. Worse decision _I ever made, rooming with her."

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "Let me think... blonde curls, blue eyes, corsets, skirts, bubbly personality that doesn't stop, and her voice only has one octave- high." Fiyero wrinkled his nose.

"Sounds lovely."

"She was." They sat in silence, having talked about everything under the sun on the way back to the dorm, when Fiyero got up and helped Elphaba to her feet.

"You're probably exhausted." She nodded, and they headed to their separate rooms. Once she changed into her pajamas, Fiyero poked his head in. "Night Elphaba. Sweet dreams." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. You too, Fiyero."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: the list of family members should be easy to read; a tree was too hard**

**Question: Is she ever going to call Glinda? Or is she gone?**

**Answer: No, she's not going to call Glinda, but the blonde does show up later**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 for reviewing 5.**

The next morning, Elphaba awoke disoriented. As she splashed water on her face, the events of the last twenty-four hours came flooding back, and she remembered that she was at Emerald University. Tired, she left the bathroom, going to Fiyero's door and pressing her ear against the wood.

"You're not going to hear anything." She jumped, and turned, to see him standing behind her, holding out a cup of coffee.

"Th... thanks." He nodded, going back into the kitchenette, as she followed.

"I made pancakes. I don't know whether you like them or not, but I thought I'd take a guess and make breakfast- think of it as a welcome to Emerald University from your roommate." She couldn't help the smile as she took a seat at the table across from him.

"Thanks. I... I like pancakes." He relaxed, and offered her the butter. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I learned because then I could teach Nia. She likes it when I teach her things, more than her teachers."

"Nia?"

"My sister. Illianora. I either call her Nor or Nia." She nodded.

"Oh."

"So... what's your sister's name?"

"Nessarose."

They ate in silence, and once breakfast was done and the dishes placed in the dishwasher, Elphaba went to get dressed. She slipped into an old skirt and a tank top, before grabbing her key and jacket and slipping out of the room. Exploring sounded good; especially since she had two days to get acquainted with the school. Except finding her way around wasn't that easy.

She got lost.

So it was a good two hours later, when she managed to make a right turn and ended up at the lake. It was huge, bigger than any she'd ever seen. Swans- both black and white- swam on the water's surface, content to glide over the smooth mirror, while students watched. After watching the swans for a while, Elphaba turned, and wandered to the park, stopping to admire the flowers in bloom. When she made it back to her dorm, she pulled her key out and slowly slid it in before quickly pulling it out, like Fiyero had taught her. It opened on the first try.

"Fiyero! Fiyero, I got the key to work- Fiyero?" She stopped in the middle of the living room, finding that he wasn't there. Her excitement gone, she went into her room and began to unpack some of her books that she'd forgotten the night before. After a while, she slipped into the kitchen and made a cup of hot tea before returning to her room. The evening passed in silence, she and Fiyero at in the dorm, before retiring to the living room and chatting. Both went to bed around ten that night.

Sunday passed quietly, neither left the dorm, and it wasn't until Monday that the nerves kicked in.

Elphaba awoke at seven, and her first class was at seven-thirty, across campus. After quickly getting ready and brushing her teeth, she grabbed her books and hurried from the dorm. She hurried across campus, finally slipping into the Thropp Hall- a hall named after her great-great-great-great grandfather, who had donated money to the university. She searched for the lecture hall, and finally slipped into the hall, as quietly as she could, except the door squeaked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She bit her lip.

"I... My name's Elphaba Thropp... I'm new. I..."

"Ah, yes, you must be the new transfer from... Shiz, correct?" She nodded. "Yes, well, welcome to Emerald University, Miss Thropp. Take a seat." She nodded, and moved down the stairs, before moving along a row and taking a seat next to a girl with short red hair. The girl glanced at her, before returning back to lecture. After a while though, she turned to Elphaba and whispered,

"New here?"

"Huh? Oh, um... yeah. I... just transferred from Shiz University."

"Welcome to EU. I'm Katila."

"Elphaba."

When lecture was over, Elphaba hurried from the hall, when she heard some one calling to her.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" She stopped, and turned to see the girl she'd sat next to hurrying to catch up.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know this is short notice, but, you want to go get lunch?"

"Sure." They headed to the cafeteria, with Katila filling her in on everything.

"I'm a senior-"

"Me too." The girls shared smiles, before Katila continued.

"I'm majoring in Dance-"

"So am I!"

"Really? What kind?"

"Everything." She nodded.

"Same here. What do you have after lunch?"

"Um... Advanced Pointe... with... Kersi."

"Sophelia Kersi. She's pretty good, you'll like her. I've got her next too. Partra Usq teaches Jazz, Nardia Tuka teaches Tap, and KSit Zans teaches Modern. They're all really good at what they do. I think you'll enjoy them." The girls paid and found a table, before Katila finished the explanation. "Over there is where the nursing majors sit, they always sit at the back of the cafeteria. The History majors are in the east wing; they usually take the chairs and couches..."

"Hey Kat, mind if I join you?"

"Oh, hey Baxi. Have a seat. Elphaba, this is Baxiana Tiggular. Baxi, this is Elphaba Thropp. She's new. Transferred from Shiz."

"Nice to meet you." The two shook hands, before returning to lunch. "Shiz? I am so sorry." Elphaba shrugged.

"I'm just glad to be out of there." She stopped and turned to her. "Did you say... Tiggular? As in... Fiyero Tiggular?"

"Yeah, you know Fiyero?" She nodded.

"He's my roommate."

"Really? About time Yero got stuck with a roommate. He's been here the last three and a half years, and managed to weasel his way out of getting a roommate. Good luck."

"Thanks, but... how do you know him?"

"They're cousins-"

"First cousins. His parents are the King and Queen of the Vinkus."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. His parents are King Liir and Queen Tari?" The other two nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know-"

"My father's the govenor of Munchkinland. I met the Vinkun king and queen when I was twelve. Although I had no idea of knowing I'd be rooming with their son at college." The other two laughed.

"Yes, well, Yero is known as quite the troublemaker in our family. My mother is the king's younger sister. There's four children in all, I have an older aunt and a younger uncle, and together, there's a total of ten cousins-" She drew out the family lineage for the girls to see. "My Aunt Nastoya and Uncle Merku have two children: Detia and Kensi; Denaa and Manek have Tersan, Candle, and Jemsey; Liir and Tari have Yero and Nor; and my parents, Irji and Sarima, have Melna, Trism and me."

She handed the napkin to Elphaba.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Oh, and good luck rooming with Yero. He can be a handful. It's about time he had someone to watch over him."

"Oh, I'm not-"

"I know. But I'm just saying, maybe you can get Yero to calm down. You'll be good for him."

Over the course of the next several minutes, several other girls joined them, and Elphaba was introduced to each one.

"As you can probably guess, the dancers sit with the dancers and the musical theater majors stick with their kind. Every once in a while, we'll sit on the floor and warm up as we eat- it's just easier half the time."

"Fiyero's a musical theater major-"

Baxi nodded. "I know. He's about the only MTM that sits with us off and on."

"So, are you planning on dating, Elphaba?" Detia, Baxi's cousin asked. Elphaba shook her head.

"I'm working on getting my degree, I'm not focusing on romance." However, she looked back at the list.

Liir and Tari:

Fiyero

Illianora

Nastoya and Merku:

Detia

Kensi

Denaa and Manek:

Tersan

Candle

Jemsey

Irji and Sarima:

Melna

Baxiana

Trism


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The whole independence thing starts next chapter...**

**Thanks to DEgreeiniFYgravity for reviewing 5.**

Over the next several days, Elphaba became accustomed to Emerald University, her classes, roommate, and even made a few friends. The only thing she wasn't accustomed to- or expecting- was the visit by a certain blonde during lunch.

"I don't see why the nursing students have to be such bitches." Elphaba said, as she and her friends headed to the cafeteria after History. Baxiana rolled her eyes, and tossed her sandy hair, as Detia tightened her ponytail.

"Nursing students have always been that way. They think they're better than everyone else." Detia said, as the girls bought lunch and searched for a table. Finding none, they gathered in a corner and settled on the floor. The chatter taking place throughout the cafeteria would have deafened anyone.

"I ran into one of the girls today on my way out of Ebudae, and she snapped at me like I was ripping the hallway floor to pieces." Elphaba told them. Katila rolled her eyes.

"Don't take it personally, Fabala, she's like all the others- a bitch. The nursing students just are." Lunch continued in silence, with the girls interrupting each other every so often or telling jokes. Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero and his friends enter.

"Yero!" He got lunch, nodded to his friends, and joined his cousins and their friends.

"Hey Baxi. What's up?" She put her dance bag behind her and leaned back against it.

"Join us." He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure I wouldn't be intruding in your warming up?" He asked sarcastically. Detia rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down, smartass." He did, taking a seat next to Elphaba, who blushed. The conversation continued, Elphaba stealing glances at Fiyero every so often. However, the conversation died down, when a blonde entered the cafeteria and made her way to the group of dancers. She quickly searched the group, before tapping Elphaba on the shoulder. Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"Elphie."

Elphaba turned, startled to see her old roommate. Slowly, she stood, and wrapped the blonde in a hug. "Oh Glinda! It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Elphie."

"What are you doing here, Glinda?"

"I wanted to come visit."

Once classes were out, Elphaba led Glinda back to her dorm. Fiyero was working on an essay for his Lit class, and didn't look up when the girls returned.

"So what brings you here?" Elphaba asked, taking a seat in the armchair, as Glinda settled on the sofa.

"I... I wanted... to say hi. And... and I want you to come back to Shiz." Elphaba's smile faded.

"You... want me to come back?" Glinda nodded. "Glinda, I've only been gone three weeks!"

"I know. And... I miss you. That's the only reason I came to see you, Elphie. To convince you to come back to Shiz." Her friend's mouth had dropped open, and she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Wait a minute... the _only reason_ you came here was to get me to go back to Shiz?" The blonde nodded. Quickly, Elphaba stood, and turned to her friend. "I can't believe you would do something like this!"

"I want you back, Elphaba! You belong at Shiz, not here!"

"You don't care, you just want me back with you! You don't care at all if I'm doing good here or not! The only thing you're concerned about is your own comfort!"

After a while, Glinda left, but not before slapping Elphaba good and hard. Once the door closed, Elphaba collapsed on the sofa, and Fiyero joined her.

"You okay, Elphaba?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then, she got up, going into her room. He followed, watching from the doorway. She had changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed, even though it was only six-thirty.

"If you need anything, Fabala, I'm here." He whispered, going to her. She met his eyes.

"Thank you." He nodded, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Then, he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him, while her stomach erupted in butterflies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was uploaded later than I thought, and that it's so short.**

**A/N: I know Glinda seems to be out for herself, but... okay, yeah, she basically is only out for herself, let's just admit it...**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, and to Hedwig466 for reviewing 6, and Beautifully Tragic Girl and LittleGreenGirlxx for reviewing 7.**

That Saturday, Elphaba got up early, dressed, and slipped out of the dorm without waking Fiyero- she was going to spend a day to herself, shopping and wandering downtown, getting to know her new home. After all, she wasn't going back to Shiz. Not now, not ever. As she pulled her jacket on and hurried through campus, she kept reflecting on the arguement with Glinda. That blonde was only out for herself, she didn't care if Elphaba was happy, she'd never cared. All she cared about was her own comfort and happiness. Well, Elphaba wasn't going to be part of her game, as far as she was concerned, she severed all ties to Glinda that afternoon.

She spent two hours wandering through the shops, fingering a blouse or a jacket, but never buying anything. Most of the boutiques and shops sold nice things, but nothing that really caught her attention. She wasn't as into shopping as Glinda was...

...As she relaxed in a small cafe, sipping a cup of coffee, she realized something.

If she was going to start fresh at Emerald University, then she needed a new look. She would still be the same independent person she had been at Shiz, she just needed a new... outer image. And that could be achieved with something to wear and a new hairstyle. Knowing what she wanted, she finished her cup, left the cafe, and went back to the little boutique she'd found earlier that day.

Entering, she browsed for a bit, before picking a nice little black blouse, and a pair of jeans, a couple pairs of ballet flats, and a nice little knapsack that was completely usable in every way possible. Then, she went to several other stores and boutiques, finding other pieces for her wardrobe, before she returned to campus, slipped into her dorm and made her way to her bedroom, undetected.

"Have fun?"

Or so she thought.

She stopped and turned to see Fiyero sitting on the sofa, a History book open on the table, the tv on, the news playing in the background. She nodded, hiding the bags behind her.

"Lots." He raised an eyebrow.

"You went shopping, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" He rolled his eyes.

"Please, I've gone with my cousins on shopping trips hundreds of times. I don't understand the attraction of buying something you only wear once, and I never will. As long as you leave me out of it, I'm fine with it. Besides," He sipped his coffee. "The bags were a dead giveaway." She looked behind her and blushed.

"Oh."

"So what did you get?" He asked, leaning back into the sofa.

"Just some new clothes. I figured... I'm starting a new chapter in my life, so I need a new wardrobe. I figured today would be the perfect day to go shopping." Fiyero nodded.

"Let me guess- frills, feathers, sequins and tassles."

She raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why would you say that?"

He chuckled softly.

"Baxi loves frills and tassles. And Detia likes feathers and sequins."

"Oh. I... don't like any of that stuff." She said, understanding. He relaxed.

"Thank Oz. I hated growing up with feathers and sequins everywhere. And now Nor has developed a liking for feathers." He shivered as she laughed.

"Well, no feathers, sequins, frills or tassles. I promise." She said, as he got up and went to the kitchenette. She followed, setting her bags down and accepting the coffee he'd poured for her. As they stood in the kitchenette, Fiyero asked,

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl and lizziemagic for reviewing 8.**

"Dinner?" He nodded. "... Like a date?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded again, before realizing what he was agreeing to, and quickly shook his head.

"No... not... not a date. Just... as friends."

"Friends?" He nodded. "Just friends?" He nodded again. She bit her lip, weighing the pros and cons, before meeting his eyes. "Okay. Dinner sounds good. Just as friends."

"Just as friends." As she turned to head into her room, she stopped and turned back.

"So... where are we going?"

He had to think a moment, before saying, "Um... Philosophy."

"O-kay. Where is that?"

"It's a nice little bistro tucked away in the City."

She nodded, understanding. "Okay." Then, she turned back to go into her bedroom when she stopped. "Is it... like... _fancy_ or..."

He shrugged. "It's nice. Not too fancy and not too comfy. Just your type. I think you'll like it."

"Okay." She smiled at him before disappearing into her room. Once the door closed behind her, she set her bags on her bed and pulled her clothes out, quickly hanging them up. When she'd finished, she turned back to the closet, trying to figure out what to wear, when something struck her. "Hey Fiyero?" She asked, coming out into the living room. He'd returned to studying, and now looked up from his homework.

"What is it?"

"Um... what time do you want to-"

"I was thinking... around seven. That okay?" She nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Seven sounds good."

"Good." Then, she disappeared back into her room, not before going to the bathroom and starting the shower. Once in her room, she collapsed back on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling, before turning to check her alarm clock.

5:10.

Seeing as she and Fiyero were going to go out to dinner at around seven, now would be the perfect time to take a quick shower. She sat up, left her dorm, not even noticing that Fiyero had vacated the living room. Humming to herself, she shut the bathroom door, assuming that he was still studying, and quickly stripped down before pulling open the shower door and entering. The steam was thick and muggy, the whole room surprisingly warm.

She had to give this place props- it obviously didn't take two hours for the shower to get warm like it did at Shiz.

Once she'd closed the shower door, she turned and moved towards the shower head, only to bump into something. When they- for it was obviously human- turned and hit her in the mouth, she let out a surprised shriek, causing the person to turn. Taking a deep breath, she reached out, only to press her fingers against skin- hot, wet, smooth skin. Then, she moved lower...

"Hey!"

A scream of surprise escaped her mouth, and she stumbled back, slipping on the wet tile. Preparing for her head to hit either the wall or floor, she closed her eyes, only to find two minutes later that she'd hit neither. Instead, the other person's arms had wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling. She let out a squeak when they squeezed her rump.

"Hey! Hands off!"

"Ouch! Oz, do you have to be so violent!"

She stopped at the voice, and squinting through the steam, was finally able to make out Fiyero's features.

"F...Fiyero?"

"Yes?" She stared at him for several minutes, before realizing that he was staring at her- at her body.

Her naked body.

Letting out a shriek, she crossed her arms over her chest, and crossed her legs.

_"Fiyero!"_

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"_

_"Oz, what the-"_

_"I decided to take a shower."_

_"Well so did I!"_

He rolled his eyes, then moved past her.

"Well I'm done. You can have it now." And he slipped out of the shower and out of the bathroom in a towel. Once he was gone, she quickly washed and got out, wrapped herself in a towel, and slipped out of the bathroom. She stood in the doorway to his room, watching him.

"I... I'm sorry."

He met her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." She nodded, before turning and going to her room to change. After pulling on her underwear and a strapless bra, she pulled out a little black dress- a satin stripe mesh halter, that fell to just above her knees. Normally, she'd be embarrassed about showing that much skin, but tonight, it didn't matter. And she told herself so as she slipped into the black heels and brushed out her black curls. Once her hair was dry, she grabbed her light little coat and her purse, and slipped out into the living room. "Ready?"

She turned, to see him standing behind her. In black dress pants and a white shirt, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away.

"Elphaba. Elphaba."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you ready?"

"Um... yeah." She said, meeting his eyes.

"Good." Then, he pulled his coat on, grabbed his wallet and key, and followed her out of the dorm. Once the door was closed behind them, they hurried down the stairs and out into the early evening, going across campus and hailing a cab once they were off campus. As they sat in the backseat, he said, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and meet his eyes.

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late**

**Question: "Just friends" huh?**

**Answer: Well, that's Elphie's excuse...**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl, LittleGreenGirlxx and lizziemagic for reviewing 9.**

They sat across from each other at a table in the Philosophy Club, a small little bistro tucked away in a quiet corner of the City. After ordering and having their dinner arrive, they ate in silence, trying to think of something to say _besides_ the shower incident.

"So what do you think?"

She quickly took a sip of her tea before answering.

"I love it. It's... perfect. I like how it's hidden away from everything else."

He shared her smile, before they returned to their dinner. Several seconds of silence passed, before he asked,

"So how are you liking EU?"

She thought a moment, chewing the pasta she'd ordered, trying to think of what to say. If she told him the truth, he might just... just what? Kiss her? Tell her he loved her? It couldn't hurt. Swallowing, she said,

"I like it. A lot. It's... a lot different than Shiz."

"Shiz is still stuck in a time warp. It rooms women with women and men with men. It's run by old-fashioned money and old-fashioned ideals that were outdated since the beginning of time. Shiz is never going to change. It's the type of school where you can get a degree in being a housewife and mother. If you want to move up in the world, your best bet is EU."

"I think you're right. I'd been there... two years, I think, and they seemed to be reverting back to a forgotten time. I kept expecting them to force us to dress in corsets and pantaloons." He laughed softly, and soon she joined in.

"Shiz is like one of those old reform schools built in the sixteen hundreds. Or a nunnery."

"I think it was a nunnery."

They returned to their dinner, eating in silence yet again before Fiyero said,

"What was with the blonde that showed up that afternoon?"

"Glinda?"

"Is that her name?" Elphaba nodded.

"My roommate. Well- my _old_ roommate-"

"At Shiz?"

"Yeah."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but... she seems selfish to me."

"Don't worry about it. And yes, she's very selfish. She's the most selfish girl I've ever met. Even more selfish than my younger sister, and _that's _saying something." Fiyero chuckled softly.

"That bad?" She nodded.

"She makes Nessie look normal."

"I take it Nessie's your sister?"

"My baby sister. She's three years younger than I am, and she's in a wheelchair. She was born too soon. Her little legs were all twisted and the doctor said she wouldn't be able to walk. Mama left us after Nessie turned one. The... the last memory I have of her is... standing on the porch, her kissing me goodbye and then watching her walk to the car. I never saw her after that. She abandoned us."

"So you had to play mother to Nessa." He said, filling in the dots. She nodded.

"Yeah."

When dinner finished, they paid the check, and walked back to EU under the stars. "so you raised Nessie like your mother raised you." He said, putting two and two together.

"I tried. But... as she got older, she... she just grew to resent me. Hate me, even. And... I started to wonder whether... whether Mama hated me too. If... if maybe that was the reason why she left, was because she hated me..."

After several moments of silence, Fiyero reached out and took her hand. She looked up at the contact.

"I'm sorry."

A small smile rushed over her features, before she said, "I... when I was little... I... I considered going out and searching for her... finding her and... and asking her why she left us. But... as I got older, I realized that, even if I did find her, she'd probably never want to see me or talk to me or... get to know me. And after a while, I gave up."

They stopped and he turned to her, before gently lifting her chin.

"We could look for her, if you wanted."

She shook her head.

"No, I... I couldn't. She... she'd probably never want to talk to me..."

He waited, and after several moments, said, "What if I helped? If we found her, and she didn't want to see you, then we'd leave her alone, but at least we'd know that she's still alive."

She bit her lip, before looking up at him.

"C... could we?" He nodded. "W... would you help me?"

"Of course."

When they got back to the dorm, Elphaba slipped into her room and returned moments later with a notebook. Sitting on the sofa, she quickly scribbled something down, before handing it to Fiyero.

"There. That's all I remember about her. I hope it's enough to go on."

He read over it quickly. "It should be. Ready?" She nodded, watching as he pulled up his laptop and quickly typed the information in.

Melena Salia Thropp

May 12th, 1979

Mahogany hair, blue eyes

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


End file.
